Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- ... *ma es no nonserta: "me vole es forte" sinifia sempre "I want to be strong", e nunca "my will is strong". vera, me pensa ce nos ave "un regula nonvidable" en lfn: "la sinifia prima es la sinifia prima". "vole" es prima un verbo, no un nom; donce nos debe vide el prima como un verbo. simil, "me" es prima un pronom, no un determinante de posese; donce nos debe vide el prima como un pronom. Jorj **Acel es un idea eselente. Simon *Oce. Cuando me vole dise "My will is strong", me va dise "Me ave un vole forte"... Si/cuando la gramatica es finida ja tu desira ce me ta tradui el a franses e portuges ? Patric **esta ta es mervelios! multe grasias! Jorj ---- *volunta - \n will, willpower (en loca de "vole"). como "pote" (can) e "potia" (power), la relata entre "vole" (want to) e "volunta" (will) es min ce la relata de otra verbos e se nomes verbal. Jorj **A, tu ia trova un solve eselente. Simon **aora, per la 100 otra parolas... :-) Jorj *posable tu felisi me tro rapida: ** a se vole = \adv at one's discretion - a se volunta? ** a vole = \adv at will - a volunta? ** bon voles = \n \pl best wishes ** bonvole = \n good will, benevolence ** bonvolente = \a benevolent ** bonvolor = \n volunteer ** es un bonvolor = \v volunteer ** fortia de vole = \n will power - fortia de volunta? ** malvole = \n malice, malevolence ** malvolente = \a malicious, malevolent, sinister, evil, wicked ** nonvolente = \a unwilling; \adv unwillingly ** vole libre = \n free will - volunta libre? ** volente = \a willing; \adv willingly, deliberately, intentionally, on purpose ** volente o nonvolente = \adv willy-nilly, like it or not *me retira me sujeste! Jorj **La problem no es esta parolas se mesma, ma la deside de cuando "vole" o "volunta" conveni plu. Simon **oce: cual de los a supra debe deveni "volunta", e cual "vole"? Jorj **(me nota ce "vole" sinifia "want", no "will"; donce, la sinifia de la nom "vole" ta es simil a "desira", no "will"). **Si. La volunta es la capasia de la mente per deside inisia atas. Un vole es simple un desira. E seguente, me pensa ce tota de la espresas a supra debe reteni "vole", con eseta de "vole libre" (el deveni "volunta libre") e "fortia de vole" (el es simple "volunta"). Simon ---- me continua pensa sur la problem de "me vole es forte". posable el es un problem peti, e nos ave multe modos per refrase, ma el irita me. nota ce nos ave multe parolas cual pote ave esta problem. la lista de la gramatica en lfn: *'vole' *'nesesa' *'sabe' *'espeta' *'espera' *'teme' *'preferi' *'vade' *'veni' *'debe' *'pote' *'esita' *'osa' *'menasa' *'finje' *'pare' *'atenta' *'comensa' *'continua' *'fini' posable nos pote permete (en casos confusante) la usa de "la" ante "me/tu/nos/vos" cuando nos vole indica ce la parola seguente es un nom? sola un idea. Jorj *vide como "nos pote permete" e "nos vole indica" es esemplos de la ambiguia! **En teoria, esta problem es mostrada par cualce verbo prima en un cadena sin ojeto entre la verbos. Simon *(me recorda ce patric ia introdui esta como un solve posable plu temprana) un otra posable (sola un idea!) es la introdui de un indicante (un eleje, natural) per verbos en la presente, posable "i". donce "me vole i es forte" e "me i vole es forte". *Iu! Simon no. me pensa ce dise simple "la vole de me es forte" e "me vole, el es forte" (e otra refrases) es plu bon ce esta ideas. vera, "de me" (etc) es la forma fundal de la posese, e "me..." etc es la forma cortida. *Si. Me gusta multe la idea de solve tal casos seguente la categoria prima de la parola ambigua. Simon **me acorda. esta es un bon esemplo de la usa de semantica per clari sintatica. Jorj *En portuges e italian on ave tal posablia : a minha vontade é forte / la mia volontà è fuorte. En un tradui me ia imita portuges : esta me ama / este meu amor = this love of mine/ esta ama de me... Patric **"esta ama de me" es bon lfn - un esemplo de aposa. Jorj **Aposa? Esce "esta" no es asi simple un ajetivo alterante la nom "ama"? Simon **pardona! me intende '"esta me ama" es bon lfn - un esemplo de aposa' Jorj *LFN es tro simple ,ce causa nonclaria: nom e verbo es la mesma; pronom e posese es la mesma: an en esperanto los difere, perce los simili se en LFN? Me sujesta : **Aora nos deriva nom de aj. par ajunta de -ia, clar--claria; nos ta estende sufisa -ia a verbo per dona la nom! vole-volia, desira--desiria. Esta ta es clar e usa ja un sufisa esistente! O usa la sufisa -da, par estende, per formi la nom : vole--voleda, dormi--dormida ! Simplia egali confusa, pf!! Myaleee **tu idea no es mal, ma la forte de lfn - la cosa ce distingui lfn de otra linguas internasional - es se simplia! Jorj **Serta lfn ave la simplia unica ce teni me fasinada sempre e de rejeta tota otra linguas! Ma on no gusta tro simplia como similia de nom e verbo! Recorda ce tu ia dise :me continua pensa sur la problem de "me vole es forte"! No sola esta frase confusa , ma en usa intensa de lingua. Per favore contempla sur me sujesta! Myaleee **Me debe dise ce en la des-oto mensas de me usa regulal de elefen, me ia trova nunca ce reusa un verbo como un nom es confusante. Par contrasta, la fasilia de fa esta, sin confusa, es un de la cosas la plu impresante en esta lingua. Si on ta ajunta "-ia" per cambia verbos a nomes, esta "-ia" ta apare estrema multe. E en casos comun como "sin confusa", on ta debe demanda se si "confusa" es ala un verbo o un nom. En la sistem simple de elefen, on pote iniora esta demanda e, an tal, la sensa resta tota clar. Simon **multe pardones, ma simon es coreta. "me vole es forte" es la caso prima ce me pote recorda. nos usa multe la verbos duple - ma poca la segue de "determinante de posese + nom verbal + verbo"! donce (como nos ia dise ja a multe veses) nos ta leje "me vole es forte" como un esemplo de verbos duple, e debe refrase la otra posable. me recorda ance ce la linguas romanica usa frecuente "la" en loca de "me" ante cosas ce es un parte de la parlor ("me lava la manos", per esemplo). en un modo simil, nos pote dise "la vole es forte". nota ance ce nos no ave esta problem en la person tre, car nos usa "se" per la posesa. Jorj ***E nos pote dise ance "la me vole es forte"... An tal, me demanda si nos no ta pote ave ajetivos (e pronomes?) posesiva, sin cambia la similia de nomes e verbos. Me imajina esta : mi // ti // se/li // ni // vi // se/li... Patric ***de nova, me no vole usa nova parolas per indica posese. esta no va cambia. ma me pensa ce la usa de "la me", etc, pote es un eleje usos. nota ce esta idea ta cambia la regulas per la usa de determinantes, ma no multe. ce vos pensa, simon? myaleee? Jorj ***"La me" no es un problem. Ma considera ance la posablia de "me se", "tu se", "nos se", e "vos se". Nos pote ja dise "el se" e "los se" per clari "se". "Me se", etc pare es un estende natural de esta. Simon ** me gusta "la vos" (canta..)! Ance: me ama me padre e la vos(el de vos. yours) ? Myaleee *** Esta es un bon punto importante ce suporta "la me". Simon *** Me promete no plu sujesta "esta la me" posesivas... Me trova ce elefen manca un parola "aporta" e no sola "trae"... Patric *cuando me leje la refere tu indica a supra, me pensa ce nos ia deside ce nos NO nesesa "el se" e "los se"! posable me no leje coreta? Jorj **La conclui de acel discute es ce "el se" e "los se" es bon, ma ce "la can se coda" no es bon per "la coda de la can". Simon *me no gusta multe la idea de usa "la me" etc per "mine" etc. la sinifia es "the I/me", ce es bizara. ance, me no vide como "la me" es plu bon ce "el de me", ce es clar e sola un silaba plu. Jorj *"la me" no es mal per "my", car el es simple du determinantes ce no desacorda. Jorj **Si. Ma donce per ce no permete ce esta determinante duple opera como un pronom ("mine"), en la manera normal de determinantes e pronomes? Simon